


Changing of the Seasons

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, He's also a bitter ghost™, Lance is a ghost in this, Lance's POV, M/M, POV First Person, and he goes into detail about his death, his death is talked about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Being shot in an alleyway definitely wasn’t on Lance’s bucket-list. Lurking in his old home, Lance couldn’t think of a single reason why he deserved to die. He lived a good respectable life, so why did it have to be taken from him so abruptly? To make matters worse, his home is now being taken over by a new tenant. A guy that refuses to believe Lance is even there. Lance’s newfound life just got a bit more interesting.





	1. Prologue

Heavy footsteps late at night are the last and just about the only thing I remember before I, well, before I died. Well, before I was murdered, which sounds kind of brutal, but it’s what happened. Like I said; I can’t really remember what happened to me before I died because it all just happened so fast. One minute I was walking down the alley and the next I was lying on the cold ground struggling to breathe, kinda, it happened fast and I died pretty quickly, but those last few breaths were hard to take. I do remember that it was a relatively normal late spring night when it all happened. 

I was walking back from the club, taking the same path I always did every single time I went there. It was supposed to be a normal night, a relatively chill one. This wasn’t supposed to happen, I was just supposed to DJ for the night then go home and relax until I eventually fell asleep, but that’s not what happened. Apparently, the universe had other plans for me that night. 

I didn’t even have time to react I was basically dead before I even hit the ground. I didn’t really feel any pain, but I can’t imagine the pain my parents felt when they found out their baby boy had been murdered in an alleyway. God, I wish they didn’t have to go through that, they didn’t deserve to see their son like that. Shot, robbed, and left to bleed out on the cold ground. The guy who did it just shot me, I think he just wanted to kill someone more than he actually wanted the money. I would have given up the money if it meant I would still be alive. It sure would have saved my parents a whole lot of pain.

By the time anyone found me I was dead, for quite some time actually. After my body was found I was whisked away... sorta I more or less passed out and woke up back in my apartment, which I don’t understand why. From what I understand I’m condemned to this place forever. I can’t leave the building, I don’t really like to even leave my apartment because there’s some scary shit creeping around in the basement. I like the cats in the building though and they seem to like me too. I really miss my own cat, but I’m sure my parents are taking good care of her. 

Honestly, the hardest part about all of this was watching my parents, siblings, and even my nieces and nephews come into my apartment to move out all of my stuff. It was awful, they were all reminiscing and talking about the things they found. It broke my heart to see them cry over me, I just want to take their pain away. The second hardest part about still being here is watching people tour MY apartment. I may not technically be alive, but it’s still mine. I don’t think I’ll ever get over how weird it is to see people tour it and seeing it so empty. I really just miss how things used to be. I don’t know how I’m going to deal with someone actually moving into here. I guess I’ll just have to live with it, ha, live with it.


	2. Spring, 2017: The night I died

Like I said earlier, it was a normal day, a normal night even. I did what I usually did, the only unusual part was the man in the alley that just so happened to shoot and kill me. I wonder if he got caught, or if he’s still running around terrorizing the city. I really hope he got caught. That’ll at least give me some sort of closure. 

Anyway, moving on, it was a normal day. I got up, made myself breakfast... I called my mom… I’m so glad I called her that day. I guess it’s good she got to hear my voice one last time, I wish I could have talked to my dad too, but at least I was on good terms with him when I did die. Thinking about the pain they had to have gone through is worse than any of the pain I have ever felt. It’s so crushing, it’s devastating really. They didn’t deserve to go through it as much as I didn’t deserve to die. 

Back to my day, god, it was so normal I never expected any of this to happen to me. It was just a Saturday, a Saturday like every other one for the past few months. I don’t work on Saturdays I only DJ, which I guess is work too, but it’s much more fun. It was really just a chill day until I went to the club. Even at the club, nothing out of the ordinary happened. I did my thing as people enjoyed themselves on the dance floor, sweating out all of the alcohol they spent all of their money on. They danced to the music I was putting out, they were enjoying it, I was enjoying it. At least my last night was enjoyable, I guess. Well, it was until the end at least. 

I don’t get why he picked me… why did it have to be me? I was just trying to get home. I don’t remember him saying anything before he shot me, he just shot me, for no reason. I’m not saying anyone deserved that, but why did he think I did? I was just minding my own business, trying to get back home. He didn’t even make himself known, I don’t exactly remember if he did, I only really remember his heavy footsteps which I didn’t think much of. It’s not like no one ever walked down that alley. Either way, he just shot me in the back and left me there to die. I don’t remember if he even took my money or not, I think it’s safe to say it wasn’t a robbery this guy just wanted to see me dead for some reason. 

I still remember the sharp pain of the bullet ripping through my body and how much I wanted to be home in that moment. It hurt like hell, but it didn’t last very long. It didn’t take long for me to die at all, a couple of seconds maybe? I’m guessing it hit something major since it was pretty much all over in a flash. 

The next thing I knew I was standing next to my body, watching as some lady screamed for help when she saw me lying there on the ground. Bless that lady for trying, but I was already gone. Police and paramedics soon surrounded me, but it was already far too late. I was already gone. Well, not really since I was standing right there, but the life left my body… I left my body? The last thing I remember was watching horrified as they loaded my body into one bags. I looked so pale, I looked dead because I was dead and I still am dead. After I was in that bag I passed out and I someone ended up in my apartment with no explanation. 

I just… why did it have to be me? Why did it have to be my time? I was so young and I still had so much to live for, but now I’m stuck. I’m stuck here in my apartment for seemingly no reason. I just get to sit here and pretty much stare out of the window day after day. I mean, I can wander around the building, but other than that I have nothing to do. I’m trapped in this godforsaken building for no reason other than to rot away. Watching everyone else around me live their lives unbothered. It's not fair… I want my life back.


End file.
